It's a Dog's Life
by JCfever
Summary: What happens when Jimmy accidently turns him and his friends into Man's Best Friend. This is my first fanfic. A little SL and JC added as well. It's also a little bit humourous. Ch. 4 finally up! please, R&R!
1. Ruff Landing

This is my first fanfic. So just to let you know it's not the best fiction in the world.

This is just a general story but I probably will add in some JC and SL romance 'cause I mean come on what's a JN fanfiction without romance?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jimmy Neutron. Come to think of it, I don't own a lot of things. Do I own my own TV? No. Do I own $10,000? No. Wait that was supposed to be a secret. One thing I do own is this story and also these separating lines (/\/\/\/). So if you have lines like these in your story(ies), don't get mad at me because I didn't copy them.

Anyway, on with the story. Please R&R, but please be gentle.

Jimmy Neutron was in his lab working on a new invention. "I'm done!" he shouted once he was finished. His robotic dog, Goddard, who was officially sleeping in an opposite corner of the lab, woke up and walked over to him. He barked and cocked his head. "It's called the Dog-cator 2000, boy. What it does is it lets me communicate with dogs and understand them better." At the sound of the word "dogs", Goddard perked up his ears. "Come on, boy, let's go try it out."

They walked down the street a little ways and saw Jimmy's two best friends: Sheen and Carl. Sheen is a hyper-active Utralord freak and is a little older than Jimmy and Carl. Carl, on the other hand, is just about as smart as Sheen and loves llamas and is allergic to a lot of things.

"Hi, Jimmy," Carl said, as he saw his friend coming toward him.

"Ooh, what's that thing?" Sheen asked as he eyed the new invention with interest.

"It's a device that helps humans understand our canine companions. I tried to make it so we could talk to cats and other living creatures, but I'm not sure if it works or not."

"Too bad I don't have a dog," Carl complained.

"Yeah, and too bad you don't know if it works on cats," Sheen said. "It would've been awesome to know why my cat tries to chew on my Ultralord action figures."

"Well, we could walk down the street a little way so we can see…" he started but stopped when he saw Cindy Vortex, his rival, accompanied by her best friend, Libby, walking toward them.

"Move out of the way, Neutron!" Cindy shouted.

Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl obediently stepped aside. She stopped and looked back when she spotted the new invention.

"Oh, look, Libby, another one of Genius Boy's inventions," she teased. The two girls started to laugh.

"Hmm, I wonder what it does," Libby stated sarcastically. They laughed again.

"Hey, Wheezer, Ultra Freak! You might want to step out of the way. You know as well as I do that Nerdtron's inventions always go wrong and you guys might be the victims," Cindy said and she turned around to leave again, laughing.

But before she could, Libby stopped her. Cindy was clueless as to why her best friend had stopped her.

"What is it, Libs?" she asked.

"Well, I think we were being a little too mean because it's not like they said anything." Libby said a little concerned. Cindy looked back at the three boys.

"Well…so…we don't like any of them, do we?" Cindy said, sort of stumbling over the words.

"I guess not," she said. She glanced over at Sheen and looked at his sad expression. She copied his sad eyes. She felt so sorry for him. She felt sorry for all of them. If she wanted to she could be on their side. But Cindy was her best friend and instead took her side. Then they walked off.

'She makes me so angry', Jimmy thought. 'One day her sassy little mouth is going to get her into a lot of trouble!' Although, what he didn't know was that that was the day his wish (or thought) would come true. He was _really_ mad now. He squeezed the Dog-cator hard in his fist. But that wasn't the greatest thing for, as he did that, his thumb accidentally pressed a button that said "Affect All".

He still glared at the two girls (mostly at Cindy seeing as Libby didn't really say too much.). Suddenly, the two girls collapsed on the ground. But now they looked completely different. The boys looked at them confused. They saw, not the two girls, but two dogs collapsed on the ground where the two girls once were.

The boys slowly walked towards the temporarily unconscious mutts and tried not to laugh. But they didn't have time to laugh anyway because they too found themselves toppled on the ground as…dogs.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So…how'd you like it? You didn't like it! Please don't hurt me! Ah! Oh wait nobody's even said anything yet. Well, anyway, please review. And really, please be nice about it. I mean really; like I saw on another fanfiction, if you didn't like it, keep it to yourself…unless of coarse it's calmer and you don't shout out that this story is so lame and that I should've written something else, because obviously, I already said it was kind of lame. Doesn't that make sense? Shame, shame. shakes head

- Caddia -


	2. Doggie Data

Sorry the last chapter was so short. But thanks for my one review by Kitty Nikki Chan.

Disclaimer: I don't own JN. But I do own a very restless dog…oh no not again!

Ok I have to go get my dog to stop chasing our cat. In the meantime, you can read this story…

Chapter 2: Doggie Data

Cindy was the first to get up, then Libby, then the other 3. She looked at herself then at everyone else. (A/N: I'm not trying to brag, but I do know a lot of dog breeds so I'll mention them, but you don't have to use them for the dogs they are.) She had blondish or brownish colored fur. She resembled something of a Chinook (for those of you who don't know what a Chinook is, it's like a lab with a little bit rougher darker fur).

Libby, on the other hand, was black. She looked like a Border collie. Jimmy looked like a Sloughi (a greyhound type dog with "v" shape ears), Sheen looked like a Siberian husky, and Carl looked kind of like a Chow Chow (a dog with small ears and poofy fur).

Cindy looked over at Jimmy. "Neutron, I'll give you ten seconds to explain to me what's going on."

"Well, you see…", started Jimmy, looking for the right words, "…when I accidentally pressed the "Affect All" button, which means to use this invention on the nearest living creatures within 10 feet, it turned us into dogs."

When he finished, there was a short pause. "Yes, yes, I know that took longer than 10 seconds," Jimmy sighed.

After that, they looked at each other. They could obviously still talk, but not to people. The other good thing was that they could still see in color.

Finally, Sheen interrupted the silence. "Cool! We're dogs which means we can go to the bathroom anywhere we want!"

Everyone looked at him. They then decided to see what it was like to be a dog. Goddard had run home a while ago to get away from all the confusion. Cindy walked by her house and saw Humphrey sleeping on the porch. She was a little nervous considering he wouldn't recognize her. It was too late, he had spotted her and growled which was enough for her to run. She met up with the others.

"Guys, I just realized something. 1. We can't talk to other dogs and 2. Where are we supposed to go?" Cindy shouted.

They all looked at her. "You mean to the bathroom? Speaking of which…" Sheen began.

Cindy looked at him with a would-you-quit-bringing-that-up expression on her face. "No you nimrod…where are we supposed to sleep? It's not like our parents would recognize us." Cindy said.

"You know she has a point," Libby said.

"Actually I've been wondering that too," Jimmy said. "Anybody have an idea?"

Everyone thought about it. Carl was the first to speak. "What about your lab?"

"Well, what would we do in there seeing as I can't invent anything because I have paws now and a lot of good that'll do," Jimmy stated.

"Oh," everyone else said, disappointedly. Then Libby had an idea.

"My older cousin told me that when he used to live here, there was this hideout that he and his friends used to hang out that nobody else knew about, we could go there."

"But wouldn't our parents be suspicious?" Sheen wondered

"I already thought of a way to take care of that. We could pretend we went camping, again. I could tell Goddard (yes, Goddard can understand them) to call our parents by using this chip I installed into him that makes him sound like us," Jimmy suggested. "Actually, he can do Cindy and Libby's voices the best," he said, more to himself then anyone else, but they did end up hearing it.

The two girls looked at him strangely. "Why would you have that installed in him anyway?" Cindy managed to ask.

"Well…um…to…" Jimmy stammered "Actually, Sheen suggested something about Goddard imitating Libby's voice so that's how it started."

"But I never…" Sheen was about to say something, but Jimmy ran over and tied Sheen's muzzle shut.

'Phew, that was close,' he thought.

"But, Jimmy, I thought you did it because one rainy day, which actually matched your mood, when Cindy was on vacation, you missed her so much that you…" Carl was cut by Jimmy as he put something over his muzzle as well.

Cindy and Libby eyed them suspiciously. Jimmy just made a nervous smile.

"Whatever just get our phone calls ready," Cindy said. As he was sure that the two girls couldn't hear him, he let out a breath. He untied his friends' muzzles then ran for his house to tell Goddard, but not before giving Carl and Sheen an I-don't-want-them-to-know glare (or growl) and telling the four to meet him at his house in 10 minutes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I'm back and I hoped you liked this chapter. If anybody knows how to spell Cindy's dog's name, please write it in your review. Oh and if you're wondering, those dog's aren't my favorite breeds. Please review.


	3. Retrohill

Thanks for all of you who reviewed…I love you (everyone looks at me weird) never mind. In one of my reviews, I'm not giving any names; they said that they like cats a bit more. The thing is so don't I. The dog idea just came to my head first.

Disclaimer: I don't own JN.

Chapter 3: Retro-hill

(Not the real name of the hill, it just rhymed, you know?)

Jimmy made his way to his backyard. He was about to call out for Goddard, when two things came into his mind: 1.) His mom would hear him and shoo him out of the yard and 2.) He had a nose. When he found him, Goddard was backing away slightly. "Goddard, it's only me," he reassured his robotic friend.

Goddard went up to him and wagged his tail. But not before sniffing him to make sure it was the real Jimmy.

"Good boy. Now, can you call Carl's, Sheen's, Cindy's, and Libby's parents, by using that voice chip I installed into you, and tell them we're going camping? You can just tell my parents that." Jimmy asked.

Goddard barked in reply. "Ok. Thanks, boy!" Jimmy yelled as he headed off to find his friends.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He finally met up with them. He gave them a tail wag as a sign to indicate that they could go. He then ran back to the lab. He found his shrink ray. He carried it in his mouth and walked around the lab until he came to a couple of things he and his friends could use. He dropped the invention and fired it at the different objects. Once he shrunk them, he put them in a bag and carried it out to his friends for the long journey.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Alright, Libby, lead the way, please," Jimmy said to the black dog once he caught up with his friends.

Libby got in the front of the gang. She led the way, but they had to travel fast so nobody would see them. They finally got to the woods and went through it cautiously as not to step on anything sharp and brake their paw pads.

Soon, they got to this large meadow with a crystal clear pond in the middle of it.

"Well, this is it," Libby said.

"This is it?" Jimmy asked "I thought you said it was a hill."

"There's a funny story about that," Libby started "When my cousin used to come up here, he only wanted him and his friends to know about it. So they called this place "The Hill" because if either one of them said this out loud, then people automatically thought it was an actual hill. But, it wasn't long until they noticed something very ironic…there was a hill out behind here," Libby said and took a breath.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was getting late. The kids became restless. "What do we do now?" Cindy asked.

"I'm hungry!" Carl complained.

"I brought some food with me," Jimmy announced. He then dumped the stuff from the bag and took out his shrink ray to make the stuff big again. As they all ate, it started getting cold. They also realized it was dark.

"What time is it?" Libby asked.

Jimmy took a glance at his watch. "It's 9:00."

They sat for a while. Cindy broke the short, yet frigid, silence. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going out to find some fire wood."

Carl was going to watch their "area", so to speak, but he was afraid to. Cindy decided that she would stay and watch it. Then, she thought of a cruel prank. She quietly walked over to the small pond where Jimmy was. Then, she snuck up behind him. All he was doing was drinking some water. Suddenly, Cindy let out a large bark. Jimmy jumped, slipped, and tumbled into the water. (A/N: if it was cold out just imagine how cold the water is!) Cindy started laughing. Jimmy got out of the water and was drenched (as if you couldn't figure that out all ready.)

"What was that for!" Jimmy shouted.

"I just did it for fun," Cindy said, guiltily.

"Yeah, fun for you."

"So you got a little wet, big deal."

"_A_ _little_? Cindy, this is more than just _a little_."

"Well, it's obviously not that bad because I have no regrets."

"THAT'S IT! I've had enough of this!" And with that, Jimmy purposely shook himself off so hard that Cindy pretty much got soaked to the bone. She didn't care she shook herself off too. Then, she headed back up the hill.

Jimmy went the way he was beginning to go, until he "went swimming." 'Man, Cindy is my worst so-called friend ever,' Jimmy thought to himself. 'I should've just let Carl say what I thought about her that one day because I would've said that it was a lie. Then, I would be telling the truth. Come to think of it I really would be. There was no rainy day when Vortex was on vacation! Carl was messing with my mind! Why I ought to…wait that's genius is Carl somehow getting smarter? Boy, and all this time I thought…' his thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream (howl, yelp) in the distance.

He ran back toward "camp". Before he got there though he met up with Libby, Carl, and Sheen who had heard the noise too.

"What was that?" Libby asked.

"I don't know, but it came from the spot that Cindy was supposed to guard," Jimmy replied.

"Don't worry, Libs, I'll protect you!" Sheen said, guarding Libby with his (guard hairs I think they're called…whatever…) guard hairs standing on end.

"Really, like I said before, a while back, get a life Sheen," Libby said and nudged him out of the way.

"Come on, guys, let's go see who or what was screaming," Jimmy encouraged them. They got a little bit closer.

"Oh, I'm scared!" Carl shrieked.

"Shhh, quiet, Carl, let me…" Jimmy whispered, but was interrupted by a grunt.

"Please tell me that was one of you guys," Jimmy pleaded.

"Ok then, Jimmy, it was me," Carl said. Everyone looked at him.

"Well you asked if it was one of us," Carl replied, innocently.

"Let's just keep going guys," Jimmy urged.

"But we can't see anything," Libby complained.

"I have a flashlight," Jimmy said, turning it on. "Is that better for you?" They all nodded their heads yes. Jimmy nodded his as to say "ok". They slowly crept up the hill.

"Cindy, Cindy!" Jimmy whispered, but got aggravated by the Chinook's cold shoulder. "Hey, Vortex, are you there or what!" he yelled. He, once again, got no answer from the blonde dog. But, he did get another response: a loud moan.

He turned on his flashlight. After that, he shone it on the where they were. He turned it in every direction. Then, suddenly, the saddest thing they had seen (that night at least) was shown.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There's Ch. 3. There are a few things I want to say though. In Ch. 1, I forgot to tell you that their fur color is the same as their original hair color. Also in Ch. 1, remember when Sheen said, "You mean, to the bathroom? Speaking of which…" or something like that, he did eventually go, if you're wondering. Oh, also, I did know what Cindy's dog's name is, but I just wanted to know how to spell it. I might have more to say, but I can't remember it.

R&R and I know this seemed like forever to get updated, but my school started last week (on the 25th of August to be exact.) What a small world we live in.


	4. DogFright

Sorry it took so long for me to update. Darn school. Thanks for the reviews. Well, review, actually:

**kingdom219:** You guessed it! Thanks for the review.

Disclaimer: (60 years later) cough cough I don't own Jimmy Neutron cough cough

Dog-fright

The thing that saddened them was Cindy. The poor female was unconsciously lying on the ground. She had scratches all over her body. Her front paws were bleeding, greatly. Her tail and her forelegs were bitten as well as her left hindquarter (she's on her right side). She also had a big gash on her ribs. Her ear was slightly torn. Also her nose was bleeding. Her muzzle was severely cut.

A large gasp was heard through the five kids. Tears welled up in Libby's eyes as she leaned closer to Sheen for comfort. Carl backed away slightly at the sight (A/N: pant what a mouthful:p lol).

Jimmy went up to Cindy to investigate. He sniffed her wounds. All he could smell was blood (A/N: Obviously). He nudged her to see if she were still alive. She didn't move. He lifted her head up with his muzzle to see that her right eye was swollen as well.

He gasped at the sight, when all of a sudden, he heard another grumbling noise. He looked at Cindy and tilted his head while slightly smiling (if that's possible) to himself in hopes that it was just Cindy and that coincidently she was alive. But it wasn't because she still hadn't moved.

He then shone the flashlight up. And there he saw a big, brown Grizzly bear staring right at him (or kind of at Cindy too). It snarled once more. Then, it gave a large grunt and charged at them.

First, it headed for Cindy. It was going to finish her off one way or another. It was about to bite her neck when, all of a sudden, Libby bit its back leg. It didn't hurt him that badly so it looked back at her and showed its fangs. Libby backed away and Sheen got in front of her.

"I'll protect you, Libs," Sheen commented. Just then, the Grizzly growled. Sheen ran behind Libby.

"Um…looks like we're dog-meat now," he whimpered.

"Nuh-uh, Sheen, we can't be dog meat if we are dogs!" Carl argued.

"Well fine we're _bear_ meat then," Sheen said.

"That doesn't make much sense, either," Carl complained.

"How about, we're **dead** meat!" Libby shouted, trying to quiet them.

"Oh that works too-AH!" both Sheen and Carl said and were interrupted when they saw the bear coming toward them.

Jimmy tried to get the bear to come back to him. It didn't. He ran up to the other three in danger. He told them to follow him. They obediently did. The bear started to follow them. After a while of hiding, they lost the bear. Jimmy told the others to stay put.

When Jimmy got back to the hill, the bear was there to. All it did was trudge back up the small mound. It was in that instant, Jimmy noticed, that it had spotted Cindy. When the bear was only inches away from her, Jimmy went to the rescue. He charged at the bear, snarling furiously. He then stood over Cindy in order to protect her.

The bear growled, showing its teeth. It swatted at Jimmy with its large paws. The bear backed away every now and then. That was when Jimmy got the chance to get away from his post, over Cindy, and closer to the bear. When he had the chance, he lunged at the bear. The bear tried swatting at him. It didn't work because Jimmy successfully got on the back of the bear's head. He tried to bite the bear in many places: the ears, its neck. He also scratched him a few times here and there, at least until he was thrown off.

He landed near a tree. It didn't bother or hurt him, though. He got back up and shook himself off. He started barking again.

The bear made his way toward Jimmy. It swatted at him again and Jimmy fell to the ground. The bear hovered over him, sparkly, white fangs showing. Jimmy couldn't get away from it.

Suddenly, Jimmy heard a growl and a familiar dog attack the bear. It was Libby. Sheen and Carl were, cautiously, behind her. The bear was confused. It didn't know which dog to attack first. By then, none of them knew how to get rid of it. They were hopeless and pretty much done for.

They heard the bear roar with pain. Jimmy looked up and saw Cindy standing there with her teeth sunken into the bear's right leg. The bear tried to shake her off and even with all the pain that was running through her right then, she held on for dear life. The only thing she didn't expect to happen was the bear picking her up by the scruff of the neck. She shrieked in pain.

The bear dropped her when something else hit it. It looked up to see what it was. It just so happened to be Goddard. Jimmy wagged his tail. Goddard growled. The bear didn't take him as much of a threat. (**A/N**: Just for the record, Goddard's in Copter Mode. Just so you know.)

He growled at the metal canine. Goddard howled back (sort of like in AW). The bear ran off.

Jimmy ran up to Goddard.

"Oh, Goddard, you did it," he exclaimed. "I mean, if it weren't for you, then all of us would be…"

His voice faded when he remembered about Cindy. He didn't see her. Had the bear run off with her?

/\/\/\/\/\

The next chapter should be longer. And sorry if the characters seem OOC. And just to tell you, it really doesn't matter what kinds of dogs the kids are, but they are the color of their hair. Please, R&R.


End file.
